1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve device for a motor vehicle, having a housing, a flow channel located in the housing, and a flap arranged in the flow channel for closing the flow channel, wherein the flap is fastened on a shaft, and the shaft is rotatably supported in the housing.
2. Related Art
Valve devices of this kind are used as throttle assemblies, for example, and have long been known. By the rotatably supported flap, it is possible to fully close the flow channel or, by rotating the flap through 90°, to open the flow channel in such a way that a maximum mass flow occurs. Accordingly, the valve device is designed for the maximum mass flow and hence for the free flow cross section in the region of the flap. The disadvantage here is that different valve devices with correspondingly designed housings and the flow channels, in particular flow cross sections, running therein are necessary for different requirements. The housings are composed of metal or plastic and are produced by casting or injection molding. Accordingly, the production of the housings requires an equally large number of different casting molds.